


Gunmetal Kisses

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Gun Kink, M/M, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «There are rough days and then there are ROUGH days. Lucky for Jack, Gabriel knows how to be gentle, or does he? Either way, a soldier needs to unwind now and then, and Gabriel knows just the thing Jack needs.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags; this is an alternative timeline/universe of sorts where Gabriel is still Reaper but has reconciled with Jack and joined Overwatch. Every playable character are a part of Overwatch in this cause reasons!

Fuck Talon. Fuck Overwatch. And fuck the upper brass especially. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!  
Jack’s muddy boots thumps hard against the wall in his room as he angrily kicks them off his feet. The rest of him is just as muddy as his boots, even his hair is caked in the gross, brown sludge.  
He has no less than 5 wounds from bullets gracing him during his mission and his visor started malfunctioning after he face planted head first into a wall, courtesy of a certain madman and one of his goddamn bombs detonating too close to him. He’d have to file a report on that later and the thought makes him groan loudly. Another paper to add to the ever-growing stack on his desk.  
He strips out of his combat gear, shoving it all haphazardly into a bag he’ll drop off at cleaning later. His visor is carefully placed in its own protective case. It would probably need extensive repair. Jack sighs, practically _feeling_ new wrinkles forming on his face. Stepping into the shower and letting the hot spray of water hit his skin feels like pure bliss.  
There’s a good 5 minutes of intense scrubbing before the water goes even remotely clear. After having lathered himself in a generous amount of soap and rinsed his hair with shampoo twice, he leans back against the wall, just letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. It’s a luxury he rarely indulges in as being the commander of an organization like Overwatch leaves him with a million task to do every day. But right now he couldn’t actually give any fucks.

They had been requested at a payload transportation on a rough patch of Route 66. Talon has been suspiciously active in the area and the brass weren’t willing to take any chances. Jack had banded together a team he thought would be perfect for the job. They were, except they weren’t.  
Jesse McCree boasted of knowing the whole route like his own back pocket, and Jack didn’t doubt him on that.  
The issue had risen when the cowboy had clashed with their newest member, Hanzo Shimada. Jesse had gone and shamelessly flirted with the archer, who had promptly given him the coldest shoulder Jack had ever seen and a warning to keep at least 200 metres away from him at all times lest he get an arrow to the head.

“Goddamnit, Jesse! You need to stop being a horny little shit and get your act together!”

“Now you just sound like Reyes, Morrison. It’s hard being constantly surrounded by hot people!”

“McCree! You heard me! You leave Shimada the fuck alone! Are.we.clear?”

“Yes, dad.”

“I am not your dad. By all respects that’s actually Reyes.”

At that Jesse had mumbled something along the lines of ‘having 2 dads.’

“What was that, Jesse?” Jack said sharply.

“Nothing! Nothing!” Jesse held his hands up in defense, grinning. He gave Jack a saucy wink before sauntering off, walking in a wide bow around Hanzo Shimada who in turn glared angrily after him til he was gone. Jack groaned. Jesse couldn’t- he shoved the thought away.  
The other problem had been the junker, Jamison Fawkes, _Junkrat_ amongst the other members. Jack himself had been massively sceptical about accepting Junkrat and his brute of a companion, Roadhog, into Overwatch. Reyes had as usual persuaded him into thinking it was a good idea.  
They _did_ after all possess a long list of unique skills, and unfortunately an even longer list of crimes. Reyes did obviously have a thing for this type of people, just like in the good old times of Blackwatch. While the big one was usually silent and never engaged much in conversation or shenanigans, Junkrat _never_ shut up. And his total disregard for safety when it came to weapons and his own damn bombs was under every possible critique.

They _had_ pulled through in the end, with no serious injuries or casualties to speak of. By the looks of it, Jack was the one who got it worst. Still, reports had to be filed, and he was almost tempted to write one for Jesse as well.  
He towels off and cleans his wounds with an antiseptic. They’re already healing due to his soldier enhancements but he does it out of habit anyways, mostly so Angela won’t be angry with him.  
He opts for a quick shave before dressing in comfy jeans and a t-shirt. With a stack of papers under his arm and a sandwich in his mouth, Jack heads for his office and a dreadfully boring evening of writing reports.

He bumps into Jesse in the hallway. The cowboy is still in his get-up from the mission, all muddy and ragged. Jack eyes him critically.

“Jesse, pray tell why you are still in your mission rags and unshowered? Do I have to drag you into the shower myself?”

As the words leave Jack’s lips, Hanzo Shimada walks by them. Also dirty and worn, but slightly more dignified than Jesse. He quirks an eyebrow at them, and smiles, no, _smirks_ at Jesse as he passes by them wordlessly. Jesse winces, Jack groans inwardly. Wait, why was Hanzo of all people not pristine and clean yet?

“Yeah uh, slow down there, Morrison. I just got out of debriefing. Give a guy a break here willya?”

“Debriefing? What are you-”

“Oh… Oh no…”

“Yah, we were all supposed to go debrief with Reyes the moment we got back here. Where were you? I told him I could go get you but he just laughed that creepy laugh of his and told me he’d _‘handle it’._ ” he puts heavy emphasis on the last two words and his eyebrows rise suggestively. Jack can’t help the flush that blooms in his face. Goddamn Reyes.

“That is all, McCree. Dismissed.” Jack croaks as he pushes past Jesse, breaking into a determined walk towards his office. He slams the door shut and pushes in the pin for the lock. He flips the switch of his coffee machine on and checks the windows; all locked as well. He pulls down the blinders for good measure. Goddamn Reyes.  
He was so going to hear it later. At least he could make his reports worthwhile and hope Reyes could be placated by that.  
1,5 hours into report duty and half a cup of coffee gone cold, someone knocks on the door. Jack doesn’t acknowledge it. It grows more persistent and he finally slams his pen down on his desk. 

“Reeeeeally busy right now! Whatever it is it can wait til tomorrow!” he yells, keeping his voice steady and authoritative.  
He doesn’t receive any answer, but the knocking subsides and he smiles at the small victory. The commander voice is a mighty tool. Another 30 minutes passes and he is well into his third report. He stifles a yawn and taps his pen lazily on the mahogany desk. Should he file the report on Jesse or not?  
Thinking over it now, he hadn’t exactly done anything illegal. You were allowed to flirt with whomever you wanted as long as it didn’t become harassment. Hanzo had gotten really angry and justifiably so, Jack knew how Jesse could be. But it still wasn’t against the rules. If Hanzo filed a complaint however, he’d have to look into it.  
The faint smell of something burnt makes him perk up and he sucks in a breath. A black mist starts to materialize behind him and he steels himself so not to be swayed by the aura of terror that a certain someone carries with them. When he is certain that they have fully materialized he schools his voice into a nonchalant tone.

“What do you want, Gabriel?”

Gabriel doesn’t immediately answer. He shadowsteps to the spot right behind Jack and leans over him.

“Why weren’t you at the debriefing?” he rumbles, his voice so close to Jack’s ear. Jack shudders involuntarily.

“I forgot. Happy now? I’ll write you a report on the report if you like. Now let me work in peace.” 

Gabriel laughs at that. The hollow, icy laughter of Reaper. Jack’s pulse automatically quickens. Reaper’s laughter is something that is characterized as a threat automatically. Gabriel walks around Jack’s desk and casually flings his hood and mask over the spare chair in the corner. He perches upon the edge of Jack’s desk, thick thighs on glorious display and an amused look on his scarred face.  
Gabriel is a sight to behold as usual. He has kept his curly undercut from the old days. Not that Jack had changed his hair drastically over the years, but while his had gone fully white, Gabriel’s was still inky black.  
The cause behind it was unknown, but it probably had something to do with his Reaper persona. Gabriel’s eyes were black pits with red in them, framed by long, coal-black lashes. And the multiple scars on his face did not in any way put a damper on how handsome he looked. Gabriel cocks his head to the side, seemingly studying Jack.

“Spit it out.” Jack sighs irritably, pretending to write something important on the discarded report meant for Jesse. 

“What’s eating you, _cariño?_ ” Gabriel’s voice is soft and Jack’s determination wobbles.

“Jesse was convinced you would have murdered the whole team had the mission gone on for a scarce day longer. That rough, huh?” 

Jack just nods tiredly.

“I’m getting too old for this shit.” he groans.

Gabriel laughs quietly, an amused twinkle appearing in his eyes.

“Would it please you if I told you I’ve already cooked up a rather creative course of disciplinary action for Jesse _and_ presented it to him?” 

Jack stares dumbstruck at Gabriel before he splutters into laughter.

“Oh god no, Gabriel what did you do? I am actually getting concerned for him now.”

“I take it you are familiar with the old legend of the archer William Tell and the Apfelschuss?” Gabriel enquires, mouth pulled into a wicked grin showing off rows of pointy teeth. Jack actually gasps.

“Nooo you wouldn’t! Well yes of course you would!” he exclaims, a look of shocked delight painting his face.  
Gabriel fake studies his nails, grinning.

“Every morning at 04:00 AM sharp. 1 hour, for 1 week. Should be ok for a first offense. Shimada was pretty pleased at least.”

A pleasant and warm feeling settles in Jack’s stomach. Gabriel always knows how to make him feel better, even if he simultaneously feels a tiny bit bad for gloating at Jesse’s punishment. Why was he trying to avoid him again? Gabriel shadowsteps from his perch on Jack’s desk to right behind Jack again, snaking his arms around the soldier. 

“Join me tomorrow morning. I promise you it’ll be hilarious.” he murmurs into Jack’s ear.

“Yeah, I’ll do so.” Jack replies, squeezing Gabriel’s hands. They are warm.

“Right, I’ll have to finish these shitty reports now, or else the brass will have my ass.” 

The arms around him tighten their grip.

“Oh Jack… You don’t really believe I’ll let you go unpunished do you? You skipped debriefing. If Jesse is going to receive punishment for his transgression then so are you.” Gabriel’s voice is low and lusty, his lips touching Jack’s ear, and Jack swallows hard. _‘Fuck.’_

“Jesse is a naughty boy, but _you_ are even naughtier...” 

Jack squirms in Gabriel’s grip. He refuses to acknowledge the effect Gabriel’s words and touches has on him right now.

“Gabe, I really can’t-”

 _“¡Cierra la boca, guero!”_ Gabriel growls, and Jack can hear the unmistakeable sound of a gun getting cocked right by his ear and pressed into his skin. The metal is cold and he can smell the gunpowder. The thrilling feeling of his adrenaline spiking rushes through him and his breath hitches. The effect is immediate; he’s getting hard.

“As I said… _Naughty._ ” Gabriel grins, his free hand sliding down between Jack’s legs, palming him through his jeans. Jack stifles any sounds he wants to make by biting his lower lip.

“Do you want this, _cariño?_ ” Gabriel whispers, his lips touching Jack’s ear, teeth grazing it lightly. It’s his last chance to say no and Gabriel will back away if so.

“God _yes_ , Gabe~” Jack replies, voice hoarse and rough. This is what he needs right now. A way to really unwind. And Gabriel can give it to him. Goddamn Gabriel Reyes.

“Good. Because you don’t really have a choice here.” Gabriel says, voice low and sweet as he caresses Jack’s cheek with his gun, a breathy shudder leaving the blonde’s lips. He has a thing for power, a thing for terror. Having Jack Morrison submit so willingly to him sends waves of arousal straight to his cock. 

“Get up and get on your knees, _Morrison._ ” he commands, delighting in the way Jack scrambles hastily to get down on the floor in front of him. Nimble fingers are already working on the zipper of his black army pants and Gabriel grabs Jack’s chin, forcing him to look up at him. Jack’s eyes are hooded and his lips parted, he looks starved. Gabriel swipes his thumb over the blonde's lower lip, feeling the tip of his tongue dart out to get a taste of him.

“Eager aren’t we?” he chuckles darkly.

The only answer Gabriel gets is Jack freeing his cock from the confines of his underwear, licking a long stripe from the base to the tip before swallowing down as far as he can get, all while maintaining eye contact. Goddamn Jack Morrison.

“Fuck yes, just like that.” Gabriel groans, grabbing a hold of Jack’s messy white locks, twisting just the right amount for it to hurt, but in a good way. The blonde moans messily around him, sending a hot spike of pleasure up Gabriel’s spine.

“You suck cock so prettily, Morrison.” he says, stifling another groan as Jack works him in ways no one else ever could. He is in charge here, not Jack, but Jack never makes things easy. He only seemingly submits and it’s never a surefire win, always a tug ‘o war til the very end.  
Jack is tight around him, sliding his mouth all the way to the tip, licking at the underside of it, and suddenly his teeth are _tugging_ at the metal ring Gabriel’s got there. Gabriel twists the fingers in Jack’s hair harder, bringing his gun up underneath the blonde’s chin.

“Careful there, _hombre._ You’re not really in a position to act disobedient.” he growls, 

A breathy shudder leaves Jack’s lips and Gabriel spares a glance in the direction of the blonde’s crotch.  
Oh yes, he’s hard, so hard, his cock straining against the rough material of his jeans. One of Jack’s hands comes down to stroke himself through the fabric and he whimpers around Gabriel’s length, some saliva running down the corner of his mouth. Gabriel grits his teeth. He could end it here, come hard into Jack’s mouth, make him swallow it all. But that was not part of his carefully laid plan, no, Jack wasn’t going to get it his way this time.  
He pulls the blonde away from his cock, watching his pretty lips let out puffy breaths of air. He motions for him to stand and the moment Jack does so, Gabriel shoves him hard against the nearest wall and ravishes his mouth. Jack’s arms link around him and his hands roughly grab the material of his t-shirt as if he’s holding on for dear life. Gabriel wedges his thigh in between Jack’s legs, applying pressure to the blonde’s straining cock.

“Aah~ G-Gabe~” Jack moans roughly into the kiss. “Gabe, please, I- I can’t-”

“Can’t what now? Take the punishment like a man? Too bad, you’re not getting out of this, _papi._ ”

With a few fluid motions Gabriel has unbuckled Jack’s belt and bent him over his own desk. He leans his full body weight over Jack and nuzzles his ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you over you own goddamn desk, _Jack._ ”

The blonde violently shivers at that and Gabriel is pleased. He slides his fingers over Jack’s lips again, prodding them for entrance which Jack willingly gives. 

“Get them nice and wet.”

Jack complies, sucking on Gabriel’s fingers like he would his dick and Gabriel smirks.

“You are so filthy~”

He slides his slick fingers down between Jack’s cheeks, rubbing and teasing his hole before taking a dip inside.  
Gabriel wastes no time in accommodating him to one finger, groaning softly as he adds a second and seeing it slide in so easily. Jack whimpers underneath him, both from the pleasure and from being bent over and exposed like this. Gabriel leaves little kisses along his lower back, a soft encouragement he loses himself in for a little bit before he hardens his resolve and adds a third digit, finger-fucking Jack hard.

“Ah! Gabe!” Jack is panting loudly, hands gripping the mahogany table hard. Gabriel withdraws his fingers, pleased with his work. He grinds his clothed erection against the cleft of Jack’s ass, relishing in the good pressure.

“Gabe… Please…” Jack pleads, his voice so rough.

“Please what?” Gabriel retorts, lips drawn into his trademark sharp-toothed grin. Jack has to beg for this. He wants to see how long he can drag it out for, what Jack is willing to say. There’s no way he will just give him what he-

 _“Quiero que estés dentro de mi!”_

And just like that, Gabriel lost. Goddamn Jack Morrison.

“God yes, _cariño~_ ” he replies shakily, not prepared for _that_ at all.

He fumbles for the little container of lube he brought with him, only to be used if Jack behaved really good. And there couldn’t have been a more prime example of that than right now. He hastily unbuckles his belt and lets his pants and underwear fall to the floor where his gun was previously abandoned. He grabs his cock and his senses buzz with anticipation as he slicks himself up. He slips against Jack a few times before he hits the mark and slides all the way into him. The blonde arches his spine so beautifully as he is filled, a long moan torn from his lips. He’s so tight and so warm inside. Gabriel cannot find it in himself to be angry he lost to Jack again. 

Warm hands shove his t-shirt up on his chest and one smoothes over his abs as the other pinches his nipples. Jack moans and pants as Gabriel fucks him in long, hard strokes, right there on his desk, over his reports. He can’t bring himself to care even an ounce. It feels so good.

“Ah, _cariño_ , the things you do to me~” Gabriel rasps, his hands moving to Jack’s hips for better purchase. He thrusts hard, making Jack see stars as his prostate is hit. 

“Fuuck~ Gabe~!” he pants, a drop of sweat sliding down his chin. Gabriel’s hand is on his cock, thumbing his slit and smearing the precum around. Jack bucks into his touch, chasing the pleasure in a fevered haze.

 _“Jack~”_ Gabriel croons. “Come for me, come for me, baby. I wanna see you undone~”

Jack screams as his orgasm hits him full force, with Gabriel’s hand milking every droplet out of his cock. (Somewhere out there someone is thankful the commander’s office has soundproof walls.)  
Gabriel follows soon after, hips jerking frantically as he finally comes deep inside of Jack. 

He leaves small kisses everywhere on Jack’s back as he tries to catch his breath in the aftermath. With their collective sweat rapidly cooling there isn’t many options but to disentangle and get dressed again. A hot shower didn’t seem like a bad idea either. Before any words are said, Gabriel tilts Jack’s face up to meet his and kisses him softly.

 _“Te amo, cariño.”_ he whispers. Jack kisses him to shut him up, to bashful for his own good.

“Join me for a shower?” Gabriel enquires, stroking the blonde’s hips teasingly.

“You gotta give me like 15-20. I really have to get this done.” Jack says apologetically.

“But I promise you no more than that! You are allowed to come and carry me out of here if you have to…” he finishes, rubbing the back of his head.

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that.” Gabriel chuckles softly, picking up his hood and mask and kissing Jack softly before heading back to his quarters.  
Jack lets out a satisfied breath before sitting down on his chair and getting ready to resume his work.

Except his work, namely Jesse’s report, was now covered in come.

Jack feels his cheeks burn and he groans. Goddamnit, Reyes.

One last look at all the reports and he grabs Jesse’s and throws it in the trash. Jesse’s report is hereby scrapped. He laughs as he suddenly remembers the poor guy already has enough punishment awaiting him the morning anyways. 

He gives the remaining reports the finger before he stalks after Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> William Tell and the Apfelschuss: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Tell  
> Basically Hanzo is going to shoot apples off off McCree's head as punishment.
> 
> "It’s hard being constantly surrounded by hot people!" Quote --> @visor76
> 
> "¡Cierra la boca, guero! = Shut your mouth, white boy!"
> 
> "Quiero que estés dentro de mi! = I want you inside me!"
> 
> Please do tell me if I've got anything in Spanish wrong<3
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> You can find me at http://8-bitcyborg.tumblr.com/ as well!


End file.
